


Blue Denim

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by recent photos in London<br/>Special Thanks to 影吱吱 and ET小兔子</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Denim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent photos in London  
> Special Thanks to 影吱吱 and ET小兔子

或许是酒精的缘故，Chris开始胡言乱语起来。Sofia几次试图扯开话题，但都失败了。Zach的脸越来越黑，黑到Sofia都有点害怕。但Chris却像毫无感觉一样，还在念叨着：“Zach你是个叛徒！你叛逃到纽约去了！你看我们都在洛杉矶，就你一个人走了！”Zach似乎想要捏碎手里的啤酒瓶，或者把瓶子砸到Chris头上去，Sofia不是很确定。Sofia跟他们认识不是很久，但从平时的接触中也能感觉到，Zach搬家似乎是一个不能触碰的话题。尤其是Chris不能提。

“够了，闭嘴吧，Christopher！”Zach终于忍不下去了。连Sofia都知道，当Zach喊出Christopher的时候，他就是真的生气了。Chris终于不再说话，只是拿着酒瓶面无表情地看着Zach。Sofia很庆幸这时候自己没什么存在感，两边这样子她一点都不想掺和，甚至有点后悔跟他们一起出来喝酒。她悄悄结了账，拉了拉Zach，想问问他们要不要离开。两位男士站起身来，互相瞪着的视线却没有转移开。叹了口气，Sofia考虑要不要自己一个人先回去，结果那两个人好像终于把链接给断开了，都低着头黑着脸，一前一后地往外走去，苦了Sofia穿着高跟鞋还得努力跟上前面两个大长腿。

酒吧外有狗仔，对着他们三个一阵猛拍。Sofia索性躲在了两个大高个儿身后。面对闪光灯，Chris跟Zach表情还是稍微控制了一下，但依然不愿意露好脸色，深更半夜一肚子火不砸相机就算克制了。好不容易到了酒店，Sofia打个招呼就一路小跑回自己房间去了。Chris跟Zach并不住一层楼，Zach的房间在Chris的楼下。他俩一路沉默着一起进了电梯，到了Zach楼层的时候，电梯门一打开，Zach就一把拽着Chris出了电梯。Chris没挣扎，就这么被他拉着，跟着进了Zach的房间。

一关上门，Zach就不再忍耐自己的怒火，对着Chris吼了起来：“这个话题我已经解释过很多次了！我以为你理解我对戏剧的热情，我以为你跟我一样热爱戏剧！”

Chris靠墙站着，皱着眉头，强压着自己的声音：“这就是我们之间最大的问题！你总是自以为是地认为我应该是怎样的人！你总是想当alpha！你总是想控制你身边的一切，你什么时候真正在意过我到底想要什么！”

“那你又有没有考虑过我想要什么？”

“我他妈不知道你想要什么，但我肯定不是其中之一！”

“你他妈这话什么意思？”

“你说什么意思就是什么意思！”

“我对你9年感情你觉得什么都不是，是吗？”

“在你离开以前，是。现在，不是！”

Zach冲到Chris面前，举起了拳头，想要揍他。Chris眼睛里已经带上了水汽，却依然倔强地看着他，一眨不眨。Zach一拳砸到Chris脸旁的墙壁上，接着又砸了好几拳。他太用力了，似乎想要把心里所有的不满发泄出来。几拳结束，Zach的手受伤了，墙上都沾到了血渍。他们注定会走两条完全不一样的人生轨迹。但他本意真的不是去伤害Chris。他爱他。爱到宁可伤害自己也不愿看到那个人流露出一点受伤的表情。但他，他们，都还年轻，都不能为了这段无法昭告天下的感情而停步不前。

Zach低下了头，埋在Chris的肩膀上，后背不断抽搐。Chris站着没动，只是闭上眼，任由Zach抱着。Zach极少在他面前流露出这么脆弱的样子。最近几次全都是因为自己有意用他搬家的事刺激他。Chris真的觉得自己被抛弃了。他本来就没有什么安全感，爱上一个男人就更让自己的生活偏离了轨道。Zach的离开是他永远永远过不去的坎。一定是因为自己做得不够好，一定是因为自己做错了什么，Zach才会离开的。

过了很久，Zach才抬起头，静静地看着Chris。Chris的眼神已经没有之前的锐利。Zach的眼睛里写满了痛苦。Chris一把抓住Zach的衣领，狠狠地亲了上去。似乎有谁的嘴唇被磕破了，但他们都没有在意。这并不像一个真正的吻，更像是两头受伤的野兽在寻求安慰。一路跌跌撞撞地往卧室走去，互相撕扯着对方的衣服。Zach的外套估计明天是没法再穿了，但他根本不在乎。他们一直都没有分开这个疯狂的吻。走到床边的时候，他们都已经脱光了衣服。Zach一把将Chris推倒在床上，自己压了上去。上一次跟这个人做爱是什么时候，他们都已经不记得。像是要标记自己的领地一样，他们在彼此身上留下了无数的印记。身上是不是被指甲刮破了，他们都不知道，此刻对身边人的思念早就让他们浑身发疼。

Zach的左手受了伤，活动受了影响。Chris自己翻身到床头拿了润滑剂。Zach要拿安全套，但Chris皱着眉头说：“不，不要那个东西！”Chris平躺着，翘起自己的腿，挤了一坨润滑剂到手指上，很没耐心地就往自己后穴里送去。Zach用右手也在轻轻地按压后穴的周围，想帮助他快一点做好扩张。但没一会儿，Chris就抽出了自己的手指，让Zach进来。Zach有些担心不充分的扩张会让Chris受伤，但Chris并不领情，两条腿直接勾住了Zach的腰。

还没有准备好的甬道很是生涩，Zach不舒服，Chris也有些疼。不，是很疼。Chris闭着眼，皱着眉头，紧紧抱住Zach的后背，手指用力得一定会在Zach后背上留下痕迹。但这都不是现在需要考虑的事情了。Chris发出低声的痛呼，Zach想要停下，但Chris说：“你他妈赶紧给我进来。”Zach还是有些犹豫。Chris猛地坐起来，一下子坐到了底。后面一定是受伤了，真的很疼。他张嘴咬住了Zach的肩膀。Zach也一点不好受，他的肩膀肯定是被咬出血了，下面的性器被挤得也在疼，刚才Chris那一下差点伤着他。Chris趴在Zach怀里，Zach抚摸着他的后背。过了一会儿，两个人都适应了，Zach把Chris放平，让他躺在床上，慢慢开始了自己的抽插。

一开始，两个人的动作都很慢。但渐渐地，他们开始不再控制自己。Zach像是要发泄自己的怒火一样，每一下都插到最深处。Chris的两条腿被举到了Zach的肩膀上，因为动作太大，大腿根都在疼。但神奇的，心里面有一块一直缺失的东西，好像被填满了。Zach放下Chris的腿，让他侧身躺好，自己也躺到他身后，从侧后方再次进入了他。Chris一开始还在掩藏的呻吟此刻破土而出，每次一被进入，他就叫出声来。这又刺激了Zach的神经。他不仅下身用力地操干着，受伤的左手还一巴掌接着一巴掌地拍打着Chris的屁股。啪啪的声音，粘腻的水声，都在挑战着两个人的自制力。

很快，两个人都射了出来。Chris射在了床单上，而Zach却射在了Chris的身体里。两个人躺在床上喘着气，一动不动，Zach甚至都没有从Chris的身体里退出来，Chris似乎也不打算放Zach出去，刚刚高潮的甬道一缩一缩地挽留着Zach。

Zach的左手搭在Chris的腰上。Chris靠在Zach怀里，他握起Zach的手，看着上面的伤痕，然后凑到嘴边，轻轻啄吻着Zach的手。Zach任由Chris触碰着自己的伤口，手上传来微微的刺痛，他也没有收回来。Chris探出舌尖，轻轻舔弄着Zach的指尖，然后把他的食指含进了嘴里。Zach撑起身，Chris微微侧身，看着Zach的双眼，一根一根吮吸着Zach的指尖。Zach又硬了。

他抽出性器，翻过Chris，让他跪爬在床上。这是他们俩最喜欢的体位。Chris的穴口红肿得有些厉害，但他扭动着屁股，这让Zach没有办法再忍耐了。一下子插到最深处，两个人都发出了满意的低吟。Zach一边干他，一边用没有受伤的右手不断拍打着Chris的屁股。每被拍打一次，Chris的肠道就收紧一次。他喜欢这样。他们都喜欢。Chris两边的屁股都被拍得红彤彤的，但他还在不断摆动着腰部，索要着更多。Zach索性握住他的腰，让他乖乖地趴在床上，接受自己的操干。Chris脸抵在床上，双臂撑在头两侧，尽量地把屁股翘得更高。没人能拒绝这样的Chris。但也只有Zach才能看到这样的Chris。他像疯了一样，一边低吼，一边摆动着自己的腰部，恨不得把囊袋一起插进去。他看不到Chris的脸。但他很清楚现在Chris现在是什么表情。Chris的屁股上全是Zach的手印，连腰上都被握出了痕迹。Chris终于支撑不住了，他趴倒在了床上。Zach也低下腰，亲吻着Chris的后颈和肩膀，但身下动作却没有停下。

第二次的高潮比第一次还要持久，Chris紧紧抓着床单，发出绵长的低吟。Zach整个趴在Chris身上，脸埋进Chris的脖子旁，双手把Chris箍在怀里。高潮的余韵过去，Chris转过身，捧着Zach的脸，吻住他。并不带情欲，这更像是一只不安的小兽，在寻求着安慰。这个吻分开以后，Zach躺了下来，Chris熟练地钻进他的怀里。都睁着眼，不说话，就是这么依偎在一起。

刚才注意力全部集中在别的事上，Zach并没有在意自己的手。现在停下来，自己一看，手伤得确实挺厉害，必须得去诊所。Chris满怀歉意地看着他，他不能陪Zach出去找诊所，这他们都知道。Zach亲了亲Chris的眼睛，示意他不要紧，然后就翻身下了地。Zach看着地上坏了的外套有些发愁。本来就两晚，他只带了两件外套出来，另外一件送去干洗了还没好。凌晨4点多出门不穿外套还是会冷。Chris没起床，但声音从床上传来：“你穿我外套出去吧，我楼上还有。应该不会有事。”然后就又钻进了被子。Zach叹了口气，穿上Chris的外套，出门去找诊所了。

“Zach。”在Zach出门以前，Chris叫住了他。

“嗯？”Zach停了下来。

“你知道我……”

“是的，Chris，我也爱你。”Zach打断了Chris的话，然后关门离开。

等他回来的时候，Chris已经不在了，只有房间里的一团狼藉提醒着Zach刚才发生了什么。他没有把Chris的外套还回去，而是一路穿上飞机回了国。在飞机上，他用包扎好的左手拿着酒杯，右手抓着Chris的衣服，将自己淹没在了Chris的气味里。  
END


End file.
